Flyna OR Folive Forevs
by IIMackieII xo
Summary: When Fletcher has to choose between his love for Olive or Chyna he begins to question himself. This story will be either Flyna OR Folive.
1. Future With Chyna

Flyna OR Folive Forevs

By: IIMackieII xo

Copyright© 2014

When Fletcher has to choose between his love for Olive or Chyna he begins to question himself. This story will be either Flyna OR Folive.

A/N: Sorry, not updating other stories for now, I have writers block.

**Chapter1: Future With Chyna**

~At The A.N.T Farm~

"Hey Chyna."

"Hey Fletcher."

"Ummm...Chyna, can I ask you something?"

"You already did. But go for it"

"What do you do if you don't know who you love?"

"Follow your heart."

"Ok. Thanks, Chyna."

"No problem, see you in math."

"See Ya."

*Olive Walks In*

"Um...Hey Fletch."

"H-hey Olive..."

"What's Up?"

"Still awkward because of t-the whole lip touching thing."

"Yeah, me too. Um...So what does this make us?"

"I-I-I don't know. I'm not sure if I love you or Chyna."

"Well...Take your time."

"Thanks Olive."

"Um...Well...I'm going to math now. Bye."

~In Math Class~

*Fletcher Thinks About What Chyna Said*

*Flashback*

"Hey Chyna."

"Hey Fletcher."

"Ummm...Chyna, can I ask you something?"

"You already did. But go for it"

"What do you do if you don't know who you love?"

"Follow your heart."

*Her Words Echoed In His Head*

_Follow Your Heart..._

~After School~

~Fletcher's House~

*Fletcher's Dream*

"W-What how are there two of me?"

"I'm your conscience. I'm here to help you decide who you love."

"Good, because I have no clue, whatsoever."

"I'm going to show you your future with Chyna and Olive, depending on who you choose. This is your future with Chyna.." Conscience Fletcher Snaps his fingers.

"Fletcher! Your Home!" Chyna runs to hug him.

"Yeah, I'm back Chy."

*Hugs*

"How was work?"

"It was great! They loved the painting of you."

"Y-You painted me?"

"Well...Yeah, Just like when we were in the A.N.T. Farm."

"I'm glad you never gave up on loving me Fletcher."

*Chyna Smiles*

"Me too."

*Smiles Back*

"And these are your paintings of her." Snaps fingers, and they end up at an art museum.

*Fletcher Stares At Paintings Of Chyna*

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
'Til you open the door  
There's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

[Chorus:]

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know how that would feel_  
_And you made it so real_  
_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_You opened my eyes_  
_And you made me believe_

_[Chorus]_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_  
_I don't wanna hide anymore_  
_Oh oh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_  
_Crazier, crazier._

"That's only half of what Chyna feels toward you." Conscience Fletcher Says

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you,_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_Until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back_  
_As I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"Wow. But why does she always reject me?"

"She's afraid that if you break up, it'll ruin your friendship."

"Aww..."

*Smiles*

"Now, your future with Olive..."

A/N: Lol Cliffhanger! Like, Review, Or Follow This Story

To Be Continued...


	2. Future With Olive

Flyna OR Folive Forevs

By: IIMackieII xo

Copyright© 2014

When Fletcher has to choose between his love for Olive or Chyna he begins to question himself. This story will be either Flyna OR Folive.

A/N: Sorry, not updating other stories for now, I have writers block.

**Chapter2:Future With Olive**

~In The White House~

"Wait, why am I at the White House?"

"Olive became the president."

"Ohhh..."

"Now...Your future with Olive." Conscience Fletcher snaps his fingers.

"I'm home Fletcher!"  
"Welcome back, Livia"

"Interesting Factoid: 'Livia' stands for 'Olivia'."

"Uhh...Ok...?"

*Mumbles To Conscience Fletcher*

"How did I ever let _this _happen?"

"Ehhh...That I have no idea," Pauses, "Here, you have nothing much to do, since Olive is president, she pretty much does everything while you stay at home."

"So...I don't get to do anything?"

"Pshh...You get to breath, blink, move-" Interrupted by Fletcher, "-I meant something that is besides what normal humans do to survive."

"Errr...Then, no..."

"Seriously? How do I even put up with this?"

"You don't have to..._if _you made the right choice."

"Soo...Your saying I belong to Chyna?"

"No, I'm not saying that, you are."

"Ughhh...I don't know if my future is better with Olive or Chyna!"

"Well, my job is done, helping you see your future. I'll see you again if you mess up or need help."

*Vanishes*

*Wakes Up From Dream*

"Woah. I need to think about this."

~Next Day~

~Webster High~

"Umm...Look, Chyna, I..."

A/N: Lol Cliffhanger Again, See You Guys Soon! :))  
Ss ABout Short Chapter...But You Can Kinda Tell What Will Be The Ending ;))

To Be Continued...


End file.
